Your Man
by Jolene Kelly
Summary: Angel and Buffy haven't seen eachother since before the apocalypse. Angel shows Buffy how much that he is Her Man.


Your Man

Based on the song, "Your Man" by Josh Turner

By:VampSlayer'06

Angel and Buffy hadn't seen each other since the last apocalypse. It was hard being miles away, with him in Los Angeles and her in Greece. He knew after the little run-in with Andrew and the whole Immortal thing, she didn't want him around. It held heavy on his undead heart. With Gunn, Wesley and Cordy dead, the only one he had left in LA was Nina, but she broke her engagements with him for eternity. She was still mad at him for the whole plane ticket thing.

The Senior Partners just let him go. With it, they took everything he had except for his soul. The stupid blonde bitch got his job and at least they had someone they trusted in the company or so he thought. The day before they threw him out of Los Angelus for the rest of his un-life, Willow had called him. They caught up for a while and after that, she got down to business. Dawn had moved on to college and Buffy had just broken up with the Immortal. She figured that Spike or he had something to do with it. She was furious so she took time off from slaying. Faith had taken over for a few weeks after the whole 'Angelus lost his soul' thing. Willow wanted Angel to surprise Buffy and come to Greece. He agreed. They made the arrangements and he hung up the phone. He packed lightly, hopped on the fastest flight to Greece and hoped for the best.

That's how he ended up here. He was standing in the rain, in front of her house, holding his bag, map and flowers that he had picked up for her. A million thoughts went through his head. 'Will she still want me? Is she even home? Is she seeing anyone? How much as she changed?' He had to chase these thoughts away and that's when he walked into the building and looked for her apartment. He reached up and knocked on the door. Time seemed to stand still and someone slowly opened the door. She saw him and gasped, "Angel?"

"Angel? Oh my god." She had to hold on to the frame of the door to keep from collapsing. "Hey Buff." She reached out and grabbed him. She pulled him into her arms as she kissed him like there was no tomorrow. When they finally let go, she said, "Make yourself at home." They had caught up and they both were amazed what the other had gone through in only 6 months time. "Do you want something to drink? Blood perhaps?" He laughed to himself. "No, no. Just some red wine will do, thank you." She came back into the living room a few moments later with a bottle of red wine and 2 glasses. Angel's finger rimmed the edge of the glass and Buffy noticed. "Is there something wrong Angel?" "No, well yeah. Buffy are you…uh…seeing anyone?" She smiled at his shyness. "As a matter of fact, I am." Angel's un-dead heart sunk in his chest. "Yep. He's muscular, funny and damn good-looking. He's a real stud." He was speechless. "Don't worry silly. It's you." His eyes shot up when she said that and then she deeply kissed him. When she let go, he grabbed a CD out of his bag. "I want you to listen to this." He pushed play on the CD. He took off his duster and stood her up. The music started and he whispered, "Dance with me." She got chills up her spine as he started singing to her.

_Baby lock the door and turn the lights down low_

_Put some music on soft and slow_

_Baby we haven't got a place to go_

_I hope you understand_

_I've been thinking about this all day long_

_Never had a feeling that was quite this strong_

_I can't believe how much it turns me on_

Just to be your man 

Buffy sighed into Angel's arms. They swung back and forth in front of the fireplace. She loved him so much. She felt so much for him and for him to surprise her like this was great. She had wanted to see him ever since the last apocalypse. She just swayed in tune along with the music. Then he started singing again.

_There ain't no hurry_

_Don't you worry_

_We can take our time_

_Come a little closer_

_Let's go over _

What I had in mind 

Angel had tightened hi s grip on Buffy's waist and she moaned. He felt so much lust for her, so much longing. Just to be this close to her again. It made him happy.

_Baby lock the doors and turn the lights down low,_

_Put some music that is soft and slow_

_Baby we ain't got no place to go_

_I hope you understand_

_I've been thinking about this all day long_

_I've never had a feeling that was quite this strong_

_I can't believe how much it turns me on_

_Just to be your man_

His hands started to drift up her shirt and caress her breasts. She growled at him softly as she pulled the bottom of his shirt from his pants and threw it across the room. His lips trailed down her neck as he vamped out and sniffed at her neck. She threw her head back and giggled at the sensation of Angel's lips on her jugular. Just like the first time. But, he wasn't ready just yet. She pulled on his belt and his leather pants fell to the ground along with his black boxers. 'Ok, memory hasn't played tricks on me' she smiled. He pulled her pants down too and they made a ripping sound. They both laughed.

_Ain't no body_

_Ever love nobody_

_The way I love you_

_We're alone now_

_You don't know how _

_Long I've wanted to_

He just growled at her as he picked her up and laid her down before the fireplace on the bearskin rug. She looked so beautiful lying there, her eyes and her hair shining in the fire's light. He ran a hand down her face to her breasts to her trimmed thighs. He held a breath as a cool hand entered her. She relaxed into it and thrusted back. Then he entered a second and a third finger and not long after, she came with a shudder, screaming his name. He licked his fingers as he prepared himself for her. He hovered above her and said, "I love you." She whispered back, "I love you too." Then he thrusted home. He came shortly after and she followed him. As they lay there relaxing, all he could sing was:

_Lock the door and turn the lights down low_

_Puts some music that's soft and slow_

_Baby we ain't got no place to go_

_I hope you understand_

_I've been thinking about this all day long_

_Never had a feeling quite this strong_

_I can't believe how much it turns me on_

_Just to be your man_

_Can't believe how much this turns me on_

_Just to be your man_

END 


End file.
